SoulxMaka Songfic One-Shots
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: One-shots songfics for Soul and Maka! Genres change from angst, romance, horror, everything! Rated T for occasional swearing. Please reveiw, follow, favourite, whatever! If you don't reveiw, I won't update as fast! Chapter 6- Monster by Skillet. Please read!
1. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! Well, I am going to attempt a SoulxMaka song collection! each song will be a one-shot! And best part, you can request a song for a one-shot! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

_~I'd Lie: Taylor Swift~_

**_~I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes~_**

I bury my face in his jacket to protect my nose from the harsh wind, inhaling his scent while doing so. He smelt like pine trees. We just finished a mission against a kishin, and Soul was driving us home on his motorcycle. It was getting to be christmas soon, and I lifted my head and looked at the colourful lights that brightened up the houses rushing past. It was a beautiful scenery, with the snow falling so calmly and slowly, it looked like something out of a movie.

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Yeah Soul?" I asked, hugging his waist harder when we went over a speed bump.

"How do you think that hotel we stayed in was like?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Um, It was nice. I liked the beds, they were comfy." I said. And no, we didn't sleep in the same bed, we got a room with two separate beds in it, since it was to dark and late to drive back.

"Yeah, I was pretty glad that they had a TV too, I thought that I wouldn't be able to catch the big basketball game! I also got to watch the baseball game..."

I let him trail off about his night, as I looked in his review mirror, I was able to see his eyes. They were beautiful. Not that I would tell him that though, he'd probably laugh at me. His eyes were an amazing shade of red, one I have never seen before. I guess you could say that I was in love with my partner.

**_~He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs  
And..~_**

When we arrived home, we both sat down on the couch and watched our television. It was all nice and cozy. I could stay like that forever. I then asked him,

"Have you ever fell in love Soul?" I looked at the boy of my life, my savour. Curiosity burning in my emerald eyes as I look at his confused ruby ones. Emerald and ruby. Ruby and emerald. My question caught him off guard, I can tell, it is written all over his face.

"Well, yeah, but never again. I swear, nothing good comes from it." He said. I could swear that my heart just shattered.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him again, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Well, every time I fall for someone, they end up leaving me. They leave me 'cause either someone better comes along or they just lose interest, and that's not cool." He was leaning into the back of the couch now, hand behind his head and another switching the channels.

"Anyway," He continued, running his hand through his messy white hair. "Doesn't matter. Right?" He asked, looking at me with protected eyes.

"Right!" I say, hurt. No, broken. I give a little chuckle while thinking '_I will never leave you Soul. Why can't you see that?' ._

"Hey, remember when BlackStar pointed out to Kid that Dr. Stein isn't symmetrical?" He said, starting up a joke.

I forced myself to smile at the memory. "Yeah, Kid almost tackled the professor, screaming about his lack of symmetry!" I said, faking happiness as I seen Soul glance at our CD's. Jazz was his favourite. And to tell you the truth, I kinda like it too.

**_~[chorus:]  
'I could tell you his favourite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie'~_**

We soon went to bed. I glanced at his door that I allowed him to paint. He painted it a green color, his favourite, almost the same shade as my eyes. I looked away from my weapon's closed door as I opened my own blue door. I closed it as i flopped down on my bed, smiling about what happened on the couch.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Soul, can we watch a movie?" I asked, looking at him.

"What? No way! Basketball is on!" He said, gesturing to the TV

"But Soul! You can just watch it tomorrow! They replay the games, don't they?"

"Yeah, but I wanna watch it tonight!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Thank y-"

"MAKA-"

"Oh shit!"

"CHOP!"

I looked at my weapon partner, holding his head in pain. Good. I helped him up after he recovered.

"You are really violent." He stated, rubbing his head.

"Thank you!" I replied, beaming at his look of annoyance as I continued, "It's time to go to sleep anyway, and you better be up at 7, or else we are going to be late for school tomorrow!" I said, walking to get a drink of water.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Maka." He said, walking to his room.

_PRESENT_

I smiled even wider, looking at a picture of Soul when he was younger with his family. Both of us have some pictures of each other in our rooms, most on our nightstands. I picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Soul on his 9th birthday, with his family. He was smirking at the camera. I glanced at the date on the bottom, it read 2005, March 17. I looked at his family. His mother was pretty, she had white hair like Soul's, and she had kind blue eyes. I looked at his sister. His sister was as pretty as his mother. She had brown hair, and blue eyes, the same eyes as his mother's. I looked at his father. He had a strict look on his face. He had red eyes like Soul, and brown hair. They looked so happy. I placed the picture down as I lied down and closed my eyes. As soon as I closed them, my cell rang. I picked it up, looking at the ID. Liz Thompson. I answered it with a lazy "Hello?"

"Hey Maka! Sorry if we woke you up, but me and Patty wanted to know something." I could hear the younger Thompson giggling in the background.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you like Soul? Like as in, like-like?" I heard the younger pistol in hysterics.

"No. I don't." I was lying, I knew that, but I didn't want anyone to find out.

"Oh. Ok, just seemed like it is all. Night Maka!"

"Night." I closed my phone and fell asleep.

**_~'He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_**

**_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine'~_**

We were in Dr. Stein's class, dissecting. I looked at my partner who was scanning the room for something to pass the time. I looked at him, thinking, _'Why can't he see it? Why can't he feel it? My love for him, I mean.'_ I watched as he gave up and put his head down on his desk. I checked him out, I've done it many other times. He wasn't hard on the eyes at all.

"Like what you see?" I jumped as I looked at him, a smirk playing at his lips.

"No, I was looking at the ketchup stain in your jeans. Do you know how long it takes to take out stains?" I asked him as a full-grown smirk was on his face.

_'Smooth move Maka. That's all you can say?_' I huffed in annoyance. I really want him to know that he should be mine, but I can't, and it drives me crazy.

**_~[chorus]~_**

~'He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...'~  
  
The whole class cheered as they ran out. I packed my bag with my books as I seen Soul walk out with BlackStar and Tsubaki. I imagined what it would be like if we were a couple. I wanted to make it true, but every time I gain the courage, he always looks at me with those eyes of his, making me either sputter something else out or stop breathing all together for a couple of seconds.

**_~'He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart'~_**

When we went home we ate supper and went in our rooms to our own devices. But when I heard him strumming his guitar I went and listened at his door. He can play guitar and piano. He is like the ultimate package, one that I can't get. I closed my eyes and let the music calm me. After he strummed the last notes, I went to my room and silently closed my door. I sat at my desk, and attempted to do some homework. I gave up, and just sat there, trying to think of how much fun me and my friends will have at the party tomorrow. It was in the morning and ended at night. We were going for fun. But my mind kept on drifting back to Soul. He can always tell when something is wrong, but he can't see that I liked him. I slowly drifted to sleep at my desk, not really caring about the stiff back I will have in the morning.

**_~'First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle'~_**

I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock. I stretched, sighing when I heard the satisfying crack of my back. I stood up and picked out my clothes, thinking what Soul would like. I then went into the shower. When I got out, I got dressed. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a spaghetti strapped red and green striped shirt. I walked to my room, hearing the curses and grunts coming from Soul's room as he looked for something to wear. I walked to my little mirror on my wall as I put on a faint shade of pink eye shadow on my eyelids. I then did my mascara, and finished by some lipgloss. I looked at my reflection as I left my hair down. I approved my look, hoping that so will Soul. I was wishing that something good will happen tonight, but that chance is next to nothing. Soul is to good for me, after all.

**_~'Yes I could tell you his favourite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie'~ _**

When we arrived at the party, I looked at Soul. He was wearing some dark blue jeans and a nice button-up green shirt. He was currently arguing with BlackStar about something to do with cows. '_They are so weird.' _I thought as I chuckled. I looked around at the others at the party. There was a girl there and her father, both looking like members of Soul's family, but their eyes were different. I jumped when Tsubaki pulled me to a different area of the room. I knew what was coming.

"Maka, do you like Soul?" She asked.

"No." I said, looking at her.

"Your lying." I whirled around as Liz and Patty walked up, joining in.

"No, i'm not." I said.

"Yes you are." Tsubaki stated.

"Fine! You guys don't quit do you. I like him, alright? but he doesn't like me, so what's the use?" I said, tears pricking my eyes.

"I wouldn't be to sure 'bout that." I whirled around once again, facing my weapon. I stuttered as he walked up to me. I was about to apolagize when he kissed me. It was so sweet, not forced. When we broke, our group was cheering.

"Will you be my girlfriend Maka?" He asked.

"I guess I don't need to lie anymore, so yes you idiot!" I smiled as we kissed again. We spent the rest of the day dancing and enjoying ourselves, Soul never leaving my side. I guess... miracles are real, after all.

**AN: Well, please tell me how I did! I worked extreamly hard on this, so please review! And if you have any songs that you think would be good for this SoMa collection, please put it in your reveiw, and I will take it into consideration! Thanks for reading! Please reveiw, favourite, follow, whatever! souleaterfangal123 out!**


	2. My Immortal by Evanescence

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here, and with another story for this collection of songfic one-shots! Be prepared to cry! And for tscarfe, Next chapter is gonna be one of those suggestions, K? Alright!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or My Immortal by Evanescence_**

**_~My Immortal – Evanescence~ _**

**_~I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears~_**

I should have known. I should have known, that my own partner would do that. And I did, but I didn't do anything to stop him. Nothing at all. And now he's gone. If I wasn't so scared, maybe I could have told him how I felt. Now it's to late. He's gone, and he's never coming back to me. It's all my fault.

**_~And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone~_**

I am suffering. Silently, but horribly. Everywhere I go, I can still feel him. His hurt, his sorrow, his broken heart. It's all my fault that he's gone. I loved my weapon, but I wasn't able to say it when I should have. Sometimes, I think of killing myself, just to join him. To feel his arms around me again. Did he not know that I cared for him, that I loved him? No, he didn't. And he took his life, because he thought that he was nothing more but just a weapon. But he wasn't. He was my life, my protector, my own personal savoir. Now, I have no one to save me from this hell that I am living in.

_**~These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~**_

It was exactly 36 days ago. That horrible day when I came back from buying groceries, only to find him in the bathroom. Bleeding. Not with me anymore. I never left the apartment since then. I haven't ate. Haven't slept. How can I, when all this pain is haunting me. Stalking me. Every movement I make reminds me of him.

**_~[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me~_**

I knew that he was depressed. I never should have went out with Kid. I knew that he was going to try something like this, so I tried to help him. I was planning on breaking up with Kid, and to tell my partner that I loved him. Not Kid, it was never Kid. But he thought that I was in love with Kid. That I didn't love him at all. That he was just a weapon. After I came back, I was planning to tell him the truth. I broke up with Kid at the store. But when I came back, I was too late. Can't he see that I am suffering, that i'm nothing without him? Why did he leave me?

**_~You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me~_**

He was amazing. He was everything to me. I was always mesmerized by him. He was everything that I could ever want. But now, every time I try to sleep, I always dream about him, and how he's gone. I would wake up crying, looking around my dark room, wishing that it was just a dream, and it was, but it was also a reality.

**_~These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~_**

I need him. But he's not here. And he won't be here. He can't. I knew that, ever since I watched them lower his casket into the ground. I knew he was gone, never coming back, but I didn't want to believe it. He cut himself, all because of me. He died, all because of me. And now he's gone, and it's all because of me. And I know that it won't change. I can't make him come back to me, no matter how much I want him to.

**_~[Chorus]_**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

**_[Chorus]~_**

I blocked out all my friends. I quit school. I gave up. I gave up on life, on love. He was the one for me, but I ripped out his heart and stomped on it accidentally, and I regret it. I walked up to the kitchen. I grabbed the sharpest knife that I could find. I looked up at the ceiling of our apartment, a small smile gracing my lips.

"I will see you soon, Soul. I love you."

I pressed the knife to my neck, feeling the blood leak out of me. Then, everything turned black.

**AN: I cried multiple times while making this, I love this song! This goes out to everyone who has taken their own life, and that I hope that they see how important they are to the people around them. Please, no one else do this. Just remember this quote when you think of doing any self harm. **

**"To the world, you are one person. But to one person, you are the world."**

**Thanks for reading! and any requests you have, will be considered! Thank you, please review, souleaterfangal123 out~**


	3. Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boys

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! For those who seen -somthing's comment, don't worry! I am going to keep posting whether she likes it or not! It's gonna take more than that to take me down, so no worries! I already dealt with it *evil smile* Now, the songfic to "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boys! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song that I was just introduced to, 'Sugar We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boys_**

_Chapter dedicated to tscarfe!_

**_~"Sugar We're Going Down- Fall Out Boys"~_**

**_~Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week~_**

She probably considered it strange that I have been changing this week. The truth is, I am changing because I just recently figured out that I love my meister. So not cool. But lately, when she asked for something, I would jump. I would help her, calm her, and I don't piss her off as much as I used to. I want her to see that I have taken a liking in my flat-chested meister. But sadly, she didn't see it, which is why she is with some other guy.

**_~Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_**

**_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team~_**

I remember when we would go out and watch the clouds next to the DWMA, making fun of the weird forms they took. We were a couple, but we had this HUGE fight over something stupid, broke up, and now she is going out with Kid. I used to think that she was only my meister, that nothing would change, but now I can't stand her and Kid as an 'item'. It makes me sick. I don't even think she knows that I need her. That's just how dense she is.

_**~We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it  
[x2]~**_

I've been watching her, making sure Kid doesn't do anything to hurt her. I am her protector no matter what she does, even if she ripped out my heart and threw it away. If anyone dares to touch or hurt my meister, I will literally come and make them a grave. I am actually threatened to do that to Kid, but he's my friend and Maka's boyfriend.

**_~Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)~_**

When Kid comes over here to see Maka, they usually hang out in the living room, and I usually watch them with my door slightly agar. If I could, I would take back that stupid fight, just to be in Kid's place. Yeah, I know, weird right? I guess I am...jealous, no matter how uncool that may sound.

_**~Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it  
[x2]~**_

Sure, she hurt me, but I also hurt her. Not on purpose, I would never do that. EVER. I will be her number one weapon, ready to help her fight the looming evil of Death City. I used to like every busty girl I would see, but Maka changed that. She made me a better person, but since that fight, she started talking to Kid more and more, and I don't like it.

_**~Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it~**_

Honestly, it hurts, knowing that the girl for you is going out with someone who could offer her way more than you could ever dream of. I want to take back what I said, and I want her to take back what she said, but what's done is done, and I can't change that. It feels like a gun shot through my heart every time I see her and Kid have a moment.

_**~We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it~**_

Yeah, I know that what happened happened, but I am not going to give up on her no matter what. I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear her and Kid having a fight. I peek out of my door and see that Kid took it to far. She just kicked him out of the house and is sobbing on the couch. I walk towards her, asking her "Hey, Are you okay Maka?"

She answered with a tear streaked face, "I wish- hiccup- I wish that I didn't go out with Kid, and that I was still with you!" She then grabbed me while I was still in shock, and began to cry her heart out. I patted her back while saying soothing things to her. I heard her saying a few things like 'I only went out with him to get over you' and 'will you take me back?' and even 'I know I don't deserve you'. That last comment got to me. I held her by her shoulders and forced her to look at my face. I then spoke slowly and seriously,

"You do deserve me. If anything, I am the one who doesn't deserve you."

She widened her eyes, and hugged me so hard I swear my eyes could bulge right out. She then looked at me and kissed me. I guess that ment we were back together.

...

...

...

...

And I could live with that.

**AN: Hey guys! Once again, this chapter was dedicated to tscarfe, thanks for requesting a song! I do take requests, so feel free to ask! Any ideas will be taken into consideration! Thank you, and next chapter is going to be "Kiss the Girl", requested by Dancing in Crimson! Thanks for reading! And reviews will help me post faster, and so does favouriting and following! souleaterfangal123 out!~**


	4. Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here, with another chapter for the collection! Hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SE or 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale_**

_Song dedicated to Dancing in Crimson! _

_**~Kiss The Girl – Ashley Tisdale~**___

_**~'There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her'~**_

I watched as my meister engulfed herself in one of her favourite books. I don't know why, but she was important to me. I flicked my crimson eyes back to the TV as she sighed and placed her book down. She probably finished it. That's my meister for you, a total bookworm. I watched as she retreated back to her room to get another book.

**_~And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.~_**

She came back, and sat down with a new book in hand. She reopened it, and when I was sure that she was engulfed by the mysterious wonders of the book, I looked into her emerald eyes. They never seemed to end. Every new emotion she had, a new shade of green would arise from the depths of her pupils. '_So? When are you gonna plant one on her?' _The little demon's voice said. '_What the hell? She is my meister! What are you thinking?' _I didn't want to say it out loud, or else Maka would think I was losing it. _'Oh, come now Soul, you know you want to kiss the girl.' _I looked at my meister who wasn't aware of her surroundings at the moment. '_Mabey. Maybe I do want to kiss the girl.' _I thought, as I looked at the face of the girl who I was willing to give my life up for.

**_~Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~_**

I continued to gaze at my meister, wondering if she even liked me in the way that I liked her. I did always want to kiss her, I was just waiting for the right moment. That kiss would say everything, that's how I always planned it.

**_~Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~_**

I couldn't. I wouldn't. It would ruin everything if she doesn't like me back. _'My, My, My. Looks like the mighty Soul Eater Evans is to shy and scared to kiss a girl!' _The little demon said, biting his nails and smiling. '_Will you shut up? You don't understand!' _I thought back, my oblivious meister still reading her book. _'Well, that's to bad. I noticed that if you don't kiss her soon, someone else will come and pick her up. She has nice long legs after all, and some boys are, in fact, interested in legs.'_ I looked back to my meister, trying to decide if I should or not.

**_~Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~_**

'_C'mon Soul. It doesn't take that much thinking for one tiny kiss! It's the perfect time, after all.'_ I look at the title of my meister's book, leaning towards her a little bit. Huh. Romance. Go figure. She hasn't spoken once, so it must be a good book.

**_~Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl~_**

Should I? I think I should. I started leaning towards her, her eyes trailing along the words on the page. But I will be risking everything for it. And I mean EVERYTHING.

**_~Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh noo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl~_**

_'Go on Soul. What's taking you so long, hmm? It shouldn't be this hard to just lay one on her. You are spending way too much time deciding. It's gonna be to late y'know. I suggest you do it now.' _I dropped my gaze back down to her book. I gently pushed it down so I could see the words on the page. I then asked her, "Is it good?"

She looked at me, surprised, before her emerald eyes burned with excitement. "Yes! It's amazing! The story is about a mermaid named Ariel, and she falls in love with this prince, you see, and..."

She continued to babble as I started leaning closer without her even knowing.

**_~Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl~_**

I'm going to do it. I've waited a long time for this, no matter how uncool that sounds, but right now I can care less. I leaned in closer and closer, until she noticed what was happening. She looked up at me and managed to squeak my name. She was going to say more, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could do that I did it. I placed my lips on hers, and let me tell you, her lips were, in fact, as soft as I imagined them to be.

**_~Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl~_**

She slowly eased into it, and we both had our eyes closed. And no matter how gay this might sound, I swear I could feel fireworks. When we finally pulled away, we were both in shock. Her because I kissed her out of no where, and me because I was surprised that I actually was able to kiss her. Best part of it though, was no Maka chop.

"What made you decide to do that just now?" She asked, looking at me. Eyes another different shade of green. This time I think the shade meant love, confusion, and happiness.

"Why, you didn't like it?" I asked her, showing off my razor sharp teeth.

"N-No! I loved it! You don't know how long I waited for you to do that! But, why now?" She stuttered, which only made her look and sound cuter.

"Well, maybe I just felt like kissing _my_ girl." Was my smart reply, as she smiled up at me, our lips connecting once again.

**AN: And that's a wrap! If you ask me, I think that this was my best one! Anyway, this one was dedicated to Dancing in Crimson! If you have a request, then just PM me or leave it in your review! souleaterfangal123 out!**


	5. My Life Would Suck Without You- KC

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here, and with another request! This one is from a great reviewer! Here's to you Khristi Santers!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the pack of cookies in the cupboard, or "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson_**

_Dedicated to Khristi Santers!_

**_~My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson~_**

**_~Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door~_**

DING DONG

I sigh, placing my book down. I just had this huge fight with Soul about 3 days ago, and I wasn't in the best of moods. I opened up the door and I was greeted by...Soul...

"What do you want Soul." I asked, putting on my best 'I'm-angry-at-you-so-what-do-you-want' face.

"I came to say that...I'm sorry." He replied solemnly, looking at me with his ruby eyes.

**_~Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me~_**

"Can we discuss this inside, please?" I asked, gesturing to my living room. Without saying anything, he walked in, took off his shoes, and sat down on the couch.

"So, you came here to apologize." I start, trying to get him to talk after a while.

"Yeah. I came to say that I am really sorry about saying that I would rather a different meister than you. I was wrong. I'm sorry." He said, looking at his socks.

_**~Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again~**_

"Thought you said that you didn't want to step a foot in this 'hell-hole' ever again." I said, quoting exactly what he called the apartment.

"Well, yeah. Sorry 'bout that too. I was pissed, and it didn't help that you were too." I looked at him, his bangs hanging over his eyes.

**_~Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow~_**

I knew that I liked my weapon, hell! maybe even loved him, but my stubbornness isn't going to let him off that easy! I watched as he shuffled his feet, waiting for my response. He was acting like a little kid on time out, and it was damn cute.

**_~You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you~_**

I looked at the chain around his neck. I gave him that chain on our weapon-meister anniversary. It's when we celebrate when we officially became partners. I flicked my eyes to my wrist, the bracelet he got me was dangling and sparkling from the light coming through the windows.

**_~Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight~_**

"Yeah, i'm sorry too. I shouldn't of said that you should get out. I guess I also shouldn't have made a big deal about...you...not...doing...your laundry.." Now that I think about it, our argument was quite stupid.

**_~I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too~_**

"You have anger issues." He stated. That's the Soul I know, a total ass, yet my best friend.

"Yeah, and you have a demon in your head, so there." I also stated, looking at him, only to see him smiling, not smirking for once.

"Yeah, we are both screwed up, huh?" He chuckled as he looked up at me. Pretty soon, I was laughing with him.

**_~Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you~_**

"Hey Soul?" I asked after we calmed down after our little laughing-like-little-girls-do fit.

"Yes Maka?" He asked back, looking at me, still lightly chuckling.

"Do...do you think that we could start over? Cause seriously, I don't know what I would do without my partner in crime." I said, looking into his crimson depths on his eyes.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second.." He trailed of, looking out the window with his hand under his chin and his best thinking face. I lightly smacked him in the head, only to have him laugh with me joining him again.

**_~Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah~_**

I remembered why I was angry at him, and I immediately stopped laughing. He stopped as soon as I did too, lookin g at me with concern. He makes me feel like the best one second, crap the next, and the best once again. He really knew how to tinker with my moods, and right now, with him looking at me worriedly, he was making it hard for me to not forgive him. I knew that I should hate him for all the hurtful things he said to me, but at the same time I couldn't, cause I knew he was sorry.

**_~Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you~_**

I continued to just look at him with calculating eyes, deciding whether I should forgive him or not. I continued to gaze into his crimson pools, when I finally came to a conclusion. "hey Soul?"

"Yo." He said, relief washing over his face after I finally talked.

"My life would suck without you." I stated, looking, watching, to see his reaction. First, it turned to confusion, then understanding, then relief.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" He asked, looking at me, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"I guess so." I said. I was about to say more, when he crushed his lips against mine. When we separated, I was confused, but his next words made me smile.

"My life would be uncool without you too Maka."

* * *

**AN: YAY! Chapter 5 done! Here is the order for requests:**

**Chapter 6- Monster by Skillet (requested by GigiandMad)**

**Chapter 7- The Judge's Daughter by Green Day (requested by coacoa puff)**

**Chapter 8- Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (requested by 00-SilentObserver-13)**

**Remember! If you want to request a song, I will be more than happy to add it to the list of request! The show must go on, and it can't if I don't have any songs! Remember to review, or else I will be under your bed tonight, watching you sleep...No, i'm kidding, but seriously, review. souleaterfangal123 out!~**


	6. Monster by Skillet

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! This one is a song requested by GigiandMad! Enjoy!~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Skillet, or Soul Eater.**_

_Dedicated to GigiandMad!_

**_Monster – Skillet_**

**Soul's POV**

**_~The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it~_**

I clutched my head, all the while sweating bullets. I was also shaking. Not a good sign. The demon was up to his old tricks again.

*_In the Black Room*_

_'Well Soul, What are you going to do now? I now have complete control over you, just the way I always wanted it to be.'_ I looked over to the little jackass, or a.k.a, the little demon that lives in my head. He was smiling wickedly, while watching my fingers race across the piano keys. I tried to stop, only to realize I couldn't. I couldn't stop. I watched through a mirror that was placed in front of me, watching what the little demon was doing with my body since he practically just possessed me. My fingers were starting to drip crimson blood, but I was to busy watching as my body slowly made it's way to Maka's room, unable to stop what the little demon had planned for me and my meister.

**Maka's POV**

I wake up t the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Soul, is that you?" I yawned, wondering what made him get up so early. I looked to my alarm clock. It read 1:23.

"Soul, it's to early. Go back to bed." I said, my voice muffled due to the fact of me planting my face back in the pillow. When I heard the footsteps stop at the door to my room, I looked up when my door knob slowly turned. If I didn't know that it was Soul, this would have seemed like something from a horror movie. My door slowly opened, revealing my weapon, but something was...off about him. I watched as he made his way to my bed. His face looked up at me, and I realized something.

"You. Are. Not. Soul." Was the last thing I said before he smiled a maniacal grin, and started attacking me.

**_~It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?~_**

**Soul's POV**

All I could do was helplessly watch as I started to attack my meister, her dodging every move and swing I aimed to her. I watched as I chased her all through the apartment, hiding and surprising her when I could. She escaped every time so far, but just barely. Once I even hid under her bed, attempting to pull her under, but with a swift kick to my face she escaped, which I am glad for. It reminded me of a twisted game of hide-and-seek gone terribly wrong. And it was all thanks to the demon in my head, who was currently watching with excitement of me and my meister's battle. I looked down at my fingers that still played uncontrollably on the piano keys. I watched as my fingers slowly but surely started to bleed more and more, all while thinking what will happen if the black blood completes the mission of killing Maka. I also wondered if Maka will be able to stop it this time.

**_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

**_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster~_**

**Maka's POV**

I just narrowly escaped Soul's tackle. I fell, but kicked him in the nose while scrambling up. I knew that this was Soul's body, but it wasn't him, so I didn't want to damage his body too bad. I knew after Soul's first episode with the black blood that it wouldn't be the last time, but I wasn't sure if I could handle him this time. I slid into the shadows of a closet, thinking how I can save my weapon. There was always me entering his soul, but then who knows what the demon will do then. Then there was the shock of surprise. I did it before, when he was having a small moment with the black blood. I told him that Blaire turned his boxers pink while doing laundry, and he instantly snapped out of it. But this time, I was going to make it a HUGE deal to snap him out.

"Found you." Soul's raspy voice said in my ear, as the game of search-and-escape was on again.

**_~My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?~_**

**Soul's POV**

I watched as I found Maka in the closet, thus starting our little game again. My eyes widened as I watched helplessly, as I sliced at her arm, causing a deep cut, but not deep enough to kill her.

"You ass!" I yelled at the little demon, who was smiling with anticipation when he finally hit her. He didn't even answer me, the only thing he did was widened his smile.

**_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster~_**

**Maka's POV**

Every chance I got, I would plead to Soul's body to snap out of it for me, but it never worked. I hid in the bathroom, holding my arm that was cut, blood seeping through my fingers. I heard the banging on the door. I quickly ran and locked the door, as Soul kept on trying to persuade me to come out.

"Open the door Maka, I want to play with you~" I didn't reply, just sat down on the tiled floor, thinking about what I could say to him to get him back.

"C'mon Maka, come out so I can rip you to pieces!" I finally realized what I was going to say to him, and if it didn't work, then I will be screwed.

"Oh Maka!~" I whipped the door open, hitting Soul in the face as I ran away, hiding where I could.

**_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster~_**

**Soul's POV**

I still watched, listening to my sick calls for her to come out of hiding, and I watched as she pleaded every chance she got. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I was held hostage in my own body.

"Damn you, you ass." I said to the demon, watching as my fingers glided across the now liquid red piano keys, more crimson liqiud dripping on it.

**_~It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster~_**

**Maka's POV**

I turned and looked at him, completely motionless. Soul did the same. We were like two statues in one room. He grinned crazily, showing off his shark teeth. He slowly walked up to me, me standing still. I remained motionless even when he transformed his arm into a scythe, putting it around my back. He leaned down so me and him were eye to eye.

"Any last words for your precious Soul?" He asked, smirking at me. At this point I could feel the scythe at my back, not hard enough to cut me, but hard enough so I could feel it.

"Yes. Three very special words that are for him, and only him."

"Well? What are they Maka?" His hot breath hit my face as I prepared to say the three big words.

**_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster~_**

**Soul's POV**

I silently watched, eager to hear what Maka had to say. I knew that she was trying to surprise me back, and I hope it works. What I did last time was when she surprised me, she also surprised the demon, making me be able to escape from the demon's shock. (AN: The demon really needs a name.) I just hoped that this time, it would work. It had to, my meister was a second away from her death, by my scythe at her back, and I could do nothing. I watched as Maka opened her mouth, and spoke the words that I always wanted to say to her, and for her to say to me.

**_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster~_**

"I love you." I was surprised, but I recovered fast enough. I found out that my fingers stopped moving, and I wasn't held down anymore, so I got up and ran out of the piano room, but not before picking up the little demon, who was now super small, and dropping him on the black and red checker floor, leaving him just pathetically sitting on his ass, depressed that his plan was foiled.

**_~I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster~_**

**Maka's POV**

I watched with relief as Soul's scythe disappeared. He fell from tiredness, but I caught him. I dragged him to the couch and roughly lied him down.

"You alright now Soul?" I asked, looking at him with concern in my emerald eyes. He wasn't unconscious, I could tell.

"Yeah, just...peachy." He said, as he sat upright.

"well, that's good." I replied, walking to the bathroom to bandage up my arm. I walked out, and sat beside him.

"So, you love me?" he asked. I looked at him, not expecting that.

"W-well, yeah." I stuttered. We sat in silence for a little longer.

"You know that the black blood will continue to do things like that. So, will you still love me?" He asked, looking at me for confirmination.

"yeah, I know. Yes, I will still love you Soul-" He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "-And the black blood will never change that."

He looked at me, I looked at him. He then made me feel like I was on a cloud by his next few words.

"And that's what makes you the coolest meister ever, and that's also why I love you too."

**AN: And that's that! Please remember to review, follow, favourite, request, whatever! souleaterfangal123 out!~**


End file.
